


Assembly Required

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can defeat aliens from other planets. How hard can a little assembly be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembly Required

“O.k. Here’s the plan. We go pick out a new entertainment console for your room, bring it home, then I fly over to Winn’s to borrow some tools. After that, put it together, set it up, easy peasy, slam dunk…your mom never has to know that I smashed the other one into bits...Ever.”

“Do you even know how to put furniture together Kara?” Carter asked, the lilt in his voice giving away his hesitance. “I mean, Mom might be mad, yeah…but she’d just roll her eyes at you like normal. Remember when you ripped the door off the fridge?”

“You hid the Nutella! And who puts it in the fridge anyway? Weirdo.”

Carter rolled his eyes in a frighteningly familiar way. “Not the point. She just called the handy man. Her girlfriend is a superhero. That comes with like, you know, extra maintenance.”

Kara put on her best affronted/offended facial expression. “I do not require extra maintenance!” She calmed herself with a few deep breaths. “We can do this Carter. When you break things, you should be able to repair it or replace it. I can defeat aliens from other planets. How hard can a little assembly be?”

\------------------------

Cat sighed happily as the elevator doors opened to their floor. The fundraiser had been successful, albeit a bit boring. She wished she had taken Kara up on her offer to accompany her, but she knew her superhero needed some downtime. She was just happy to be home and ready to engage in some downtime of her own. 

She paused at the doorway. She could have sworn she just heard…power tools? Stepping inside quietly, she laid her things by the door and made her way into the living room. The sight that greeted her was both terrifying and amusing.

The coffee table had been moved and the rug was rolled up against the floor length windows. There were assorted shapes and sizes of both wood and metal scattered about the space…some on the floor, some laid out on the couch and chair. What looked like assembly instructions were spread out on the floor. She noticed they had been taped back together…repeatedly.

Movement to her right caught her attention as Carter shuffled up to catch her in a sleepy, warm hug. “Hi mom.”

“Hi sweetie. Care to elaborate on what’s happening in our living room?” she asked with a small smile.

“Kara broke my t.v. console, so she insisted on trying to assemble a new one herself. I tried to talk her out of it” he said with a smirk…but that smirk slowly turned into a loving smile. “She gets really frustrated when she breaks stuff Mom. Take it easy on her.”

“Mmmm. I know she does. Go back to bed honey. I’ll help Kara take care of the mess.”

She took a few steps closer to the back of the couch as she watched him head back down the hall to his room. She was close enough now to see her girlfriend sitting on the floor, staring menacingly at the scattered pieces, then at the instructions, then back at the pieces…while stuffing her face from the gigantic bowl of popcorn sat on the floor next to her. Cat checked quickly to make sure there were no scorch marks on the wood. The look Kara was giving them was close enough to heat vision to be worried.

She slipped off her heels and padded her way through the maze of her living room to stand in front of the younger woman, before dropping to her knees and shuffling her way into Kara’s lap. She was met with the most powerful pout in National City. 

“Cat, I can break the sound barrier. I can lift cars with my little pinky and put out forest fires with my breath…I should be able to put together a small piece of furniture. I think the instructions are wrong. Maybe when they translated them, they got all mixed up. I’m emailing them in the morning.”

“I think that’s a great action plan darling. I mean, you’ve helped some of the citizens of this city assemble their IKEA furniture. If you can do that, then this must be a mistake.”

Silence.

“Well…I didn’t actually assemble anything that time. Mostly I was just, you know, there…for moral support. Yeah, those situations can be stressful. Moral support.”

Cat smiled and buried her head in Kara’s neck. “You know, I think a good night’s sleep just might give you some fresh perspective for the morning.” Kara cracked a smile and nodded happily. “And I’ve got a job for you that I know you don’t need any instructions for. Think you’re up for it Supergirl?”


End file.
